


No Me Dejes Con Las Ganas

by breathxx



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bar, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathxx/pseuds/breathxx
Summary: They've all already had way too much alcohol. And all Raúl wants, is Josés lips wrapped around his cock.





	No Me Dejes Con Las Ganas

**Author's Note:**

> First time - and part of a fic I'm probably never going to write/upload. Please forgive me, if there are any mistakes, I'm not a native speaker xx

It's been already way too much alcohol, José was sure. For all of them. Iker and Sergio were still talking, both of them were in their own bubble, just having eyes for each other and the sexual tension between them was nearly unbearable. He was quiete amazed these two hadn't fucked already and leaned back in his chair. His gaze wandered through the bar and he smirked when he saw Isco and Álvaro making out with each other - again. It wouldn't take long and these two would disappear to the toilets. 

Cristiano and Mesut, on the other hand, were busy stopping Dani and James from entering the stage of the karaoke bar and singing hell-knows-what. While half of the kids were already completely wasted, Cris and Mesut seemed pretty sober und Guti grinned. Apparently they took it as their responsibility to stop them from doing stupid things and he knew from experience, that they would have one hell of a night with that job. Xabi tho, who was sitting across from them, was on his phone, looking bored as hell and ignoring all of them. José was sure the Basque was texting Steven, but before he was able to give a sarcastic remark, he felt a warm hand on his thigh. 

He raised his gaze, looking directly into Raúls dark eyes and he swallowed. The dark-haired was looking at him with a smirk, his thumb caressing Josés thigh gently. 

"Raúl...", he said warningly, his boyfriend just grinned. "Yes, _mi amor_?" José took a deep breath and tried to ignore fact, that his dick literally responded to every single touch of him. Raúl had been drinking more this evening as well, at least more than normal and he kept moving his hand. 

"Don't worry, they're all busy with themselves..." Raúls low voice interrupted his thoughts and gave him chills. God damn. José cursed silently, his boyfriends hand came closer to his dick and Gutis grip around his whiskey glass tightened. Concentrating became suddenly way more difficult and his pulse fastened. Before he even had time to think about it, he was on his feet, grabbing Raúls hand and pulling him to the toilets. 

"Let's go." He knew, Raúl was smirking successfully behind him, but right now he couldn't care less. As soon as they entered the toilet and had checked, that they were alone, Guti pushed Raúl against the nearest wall and kissed him hard. Their teeth collided against each other and their tongues were exploring their mouths. Raúl pressed his knee between Josés legs, the Blonde moaned in the kiss and gripped his hips tightly. He was completely hard by now, but before he had the chance to do something about it, Raúl broke the kiss. Both of them were panting, swollen lips and Raúls dark eyes were full of lust. 

"On your knees", he said with a husky voice, José grinned and obeyed immediately. He slid down to his knees, fingers working at Raúls belt before he pulled his jeans down. He felt Raúls hand in his blonde hair, caressing it and Guti smirked. His boyfriend was already completely hard and José gave his cock a gentle stroke, before he wrapped his lips around Raúls cock. Raúl moaned, his head fell back and he pulled Josés hair. Every bob slid his dick further and further toward the back of the blonde Spaniards throat and Raúls legs were shaking. 

With his finger, José traced gently over the underside of Raúls erection while he licked the tip, before diving back down, setting a faster rhythm. He cupped his boyfriend's balls in one hand, giving them an occasional squeeze. He used his other hand, wandering under Raúls shirt and played with his nipples. All Raúl could focus on was this glorious mouth around his dick, taking him in deep. Everything became way too hot, his whole body tingled, from the bar the muffled sound of ' _Chantaje_ ' from Shakira came over, Raúl groaned. 

"Oh, _pretty boy_." Gutis tongue played with the head of his dick and the black haired swallowed thickly. Fucking hell. A few more of all of this, and he’d get to find out if José had any luck suppressing his gag reflex. José had pulled back and was sucking at just the head, tongue working the ring of nerves there. Then he pressed his tongue into the slit, tugging the rest of the shaft with a sharp jerk and Raúl grabbed at the sink next to him for support. Unintentionally, he pushed a bit forward, deep-throating him - Guti took all of him without complaining. 

" _Puta madre_ , José!" He came, moaning, his fingernails digging into Gutis shoulders. José swallowed everything, before he licked his lips and gave him an innocent look from that mesmerizing blue eyes. "Yes, _mi amor_?" Instead of an answer, Raúl pulled him up again and kissed him. "I fucking love you." He was still kinda out of breath and Josés smile softened. "I love you too, _querido_." Raúl smiled as well, before his long fingers grabbed around Josés erection. The blonde Spaniard moaned immediately, his dick was still uncomfortably hard and he cursed silently. 

"Wanna go home, so I can take care about this?" Raúls husky voice sent shivers down his spine and José nodded. "Fuck yes." The black haired pulled his pants up and they left the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Always happy about kudos and comments! x


End file.
